


У нас с тобой всё получится

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Фионе снится Джимми. В последнее время, когда она пала на самое дно, он снится ей всё чаще…





	У нас с тобой всё получится

**Author's Note:**

> Я остался не особо доволен тем, как в конце 9-ого сезона Фиона уехала в никуда, и тем, что ей так и не дали счастья в личной жизни (которого она, несомненно, хотела — и заслуживала). Судя по всему, изначально её всё-таки планировали снова свести в конце с Джимми-Стивом (недаром он даже значился в списке персонажей последней серии, причём уже в качестве доктора Джеймса Лишмана, — хотя в итоге его оттуда убрали), и я считаю, что так было бы гораздо лучше. Поэтому — вот мой вариант финала :)

Солнечный свет — отвратительный, невыносимо яркий — режет глаза сквозь закрытые веки. Фиона стонет, жмурится сильнее, поворачивается набок — и вместо мягкой удобной подушки вжимается щекой в твёрдую шершавую поверхность асфальта.  
Блядь. Блядь же.  
Опять.  
Опять уснула на улице.  
Она становится хуже Фрэнка…  
Фиона неразборчиво матерится. Шарит вокруг рукой, нащупывает оброненную кем-то газету, тянет её поближе и роняет себе на лицо. Вот, так-то лучше.  
Когда-то у неё были солнечные очки. Крутые, дорогие, модные. Все, кто видел её в них, сразу понимали — настоящая бизнес-леди, сильная, властная, уверенная. В обиду себя не даст.  
Я ведь выросла в Саутсайде, знаете. Родилась в бедной семье. Всего добилась сама, своими руками. Поднялась с самого дна — и видите, кто я сейчас.  
Поднялась — и упала…  
…ещё ниже, чем была прежде…  
…ниже дна…  
Надо опохмелиться. Но для этого… для этого придётся встать.  
Фиона снова стонет и прижимает газету ладонью к лицу. Позже. Чуть позже. Сейчас она ещё немного поспит.  
И похуй, что на асфальте.

— Смотри, бомжиха.  
— Ты что, никогда бомжих не видел? Пошли дальше.  
— Может, полицию вызвать?  
— Зачем это? Проспится — дальше пойдёт.  
— Молодая ещё совсем, глянь. И красивая. Жалко.  
— Красивая… Через пару лет будет страшнее ядерной войны. Пошли, говорю, не останавливайся.  
Голоса доносятся смутно, как сквозь вату, — но всё равно отдаются мучительной болью в висках. С неё что, слетела газета? Раз эти двое её видят?  
Надо больше не засыпать на улице. Надо ночевать в заброшках, вот. Там никто не пялится.  
Фиона скребёт пальцами по асфальту, со стоном поднимается на четвереньки. Хорошо, что здесь нет зеркала. Наверное, она правда страшнее ядерной войны — и на голове воронье гнездо.  
Хотя эти двое — Фиона щурится вслед уходящим мужчинам — сказали, что она красивая…  
Надо опохмелиться. Привести себя в порядок, хоть немножко. И найти какую-нибудь работёнку на день, чтобы хватило на выпивку к вечеру.  
Работёнку ей сейчас, конечно, мало кто даёт, но что-то можно найти. Хотя бы нелегальное. В крайнем случае, снова стырить в каком-нибудь притоне наркоту и толкнуть. Однажды у неё это хорошо получилось — интересно, получится снова?  
Где же помыться? Семья больше не хочет её видеть… суки. И Ви Лип подговорил. Теперь и Ви не пустит.  
Лип думает, что таким образом заставит её пойти к его дурацким АА. Идиот.  
Ладно, она что-нибудь придумает. Теперь у неё есть новые друзья… ну, пусть не друзья — приятели. Собутыльники.  
У кого-то из них точно можно будет принять душ.  
А в дом Галлагеров она больше не сунется. Она не долбаный Фрэнк, чтобы лезть в окно, когда не открывают дверь. И чтобы воровать деньги у своей семьи.  
Она сама на себя заработает и сама справится. Как всегда.  
И пусть только какая-нибудь падла посмеет сказать, что Фиона Галлагер справляется плохо.  
Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Фиона небрежно оправляет одежду, стряхнув с неё наиболее заметную грязь, приглаживает ладонями волосы и, прихрамывая из-за сломанного каблука, идёт по улице.  
Попавшаяся навстречу благообразная старушка осуждающе поджимает губы и обходит её по широкой дуге.

***

— Фиона Галлагер здесь живёт?  
Доктор Джеймс Лишман тщетно пытается не выражать брезгливость всем своим видом. Саутсайд всегда вызывал у него отторжение — даже когда он пытался здесь прижиться. Хотел пойти наперекор ожиданиям семьи. Думал, что из него получится крутой криминальный элемент, лихой угонщик машин.  
И стоило лезть из кожи вон?.. Мы всё равно остаёмся теми, кем родились. На всю жизнь. Можно притвориться кем-то другим — и порой даже успешно, — но рано или поздно ты всё равно становишься самим собой.  
Сейчас Саутсайд выглядит, пожалуй, благообразнее, чем когда Джимми видел его в последний раз. Но всё равно это Саутсайд; всё равно — самый криминальный район Чикаго.  
И всё равно он сейчас стоит даже не на пороге дома Галлагеров — Лип, отводя глаза, словно чувствовал себя виноватым, сказал, что не видел Фиону уже давно, — а в фойе какой-то явно предназначенной на снос жуткой ночлежки. Рассадника микробов и болезней; невооружённым взглядом видно.  
— Ну, здесь, — лениво тянет лохматая неопрятная девица, чьи волосы когда-то были покрашены в платиновый блонд, а сейчас уже приобрели у корней серый мышиный цвет. — А тебе она зачем, красавчик? Я помоложе буду… и поопытнее…  
Девица делает шаг к Джимми, его окатывает запахом приторных дешёвых духов и немытого тела, и он невольно отступает назад. Господи, неужели Фиона сейчас… такая же?..  
Неважно. Неважно. Он и так слишком часто её предавал и обманывал — пусть и против воли. Сейчас он её не бросит. Любую.  
— Мне нужна Фиона, — девица обиженно надувает накрашенные губы, и Джимми, порывшись в кармане, достаёт, не глядя, купюру и суёт ей. — Вот, возьми. Отведёшь меня к ней? С тобой мы… в следующий раз увидимся.  
«Не приведи Господи».  
— Непременно увидимся, красавчик, — девица смотрит на купюру и тут же поспешно прячет её за низкий вырез платья. — Я тебя запомнила.  
Он что, дал ей сотню баксов? Ладно, похуй. Может, купит себе хороший гель для душа и новую краску для волос.  
— Пошли, — девица идёт в глубь здания, и Джимми, следуя за ней, мечтает о противочумном костюме. — Дрыхнет она. Фиона. Удачно ты зашёл, красавчик.

Фионе снится Джимми.  
Он часто ей снится, когда она под кайфом.  
Когда она была на вершине успеха, было легко убедить себя, что всё к лучшему. Разумеется, она правильно поступила, отказавшись уехать с ним. Он врал ей как нанятый; он лживый психопат, да-да, лживый психопат. Её жизнь с ним была бы… ну, не была бы ничем хорошим. Даже если ему и удалось наконец встать на ноги. Но — ей ведь это удалось лучше, правда?  
Да, конечно, ей было хорошо с ним, когда они жили вместе. Но — он и тогда ей вечно лгал, так? Он просто не может не лгать. Всё к лучшему. К лучшему.  
Тогда у неё получалось себя убедить. Сейчас — больше не получается.  
Да, Джимми врал ей. Да, после отношений с ним она влюблялась в других мужчин — не раз.  
Но… кажется, в других влюблялась всё равно не так, как в него. Меньше? Или просто — не так?  
И когда она под кайфом, он очень часто ей снится. Кажется, с течением времени всё чаще.  
Или она просто чаще бывает под кайфом?  
Вот и сейчас…  
Ей снится, что Джимми несёт её на руках. Ей легко, хорошо, весело…  
— Ты снова вернулся, — говорит Фиона. Улыбается, пробует обнять Джимми за шею. — Чтоб тебя. Ты всегда возвращаешься.  
Джимми смотрит на неё, но почему-то не улыбается в ответ. Глаза серьёзные; кажется, даже печальные.  
Странно. В других снах он всегда улыбался.  
— Да, — подтверждает он. — Я вернулся. За тобой.  
Фиона хочет поцеловать его. Хочет пошутить, что это ещё бабушка надвое сказала, уедет ли она с ним. Просто пошутить; разумеется, она уедет.  
И разумеется, это всего лишь сон.  
Но всё расплывается. Исчезает.  
Джимми исчезает снова.

Белый потолок.  
Запах чистоты — от которого она давно отвыкла.  
Фиона поворачивает голову, успев смутно удивиться, кто и на какие шиши положил её в хорошую — вон какая койка удобная — больницу.  
На стуле возле её койки сидит Джимми Лишман.  
— Блядь, — голос звучит хрипло. Во рту и в горле словно натёрли наждачной бумагой.  
— Хочешь пить? — Джимми приподнимается, берёт с тумбочки пластиковый стаканчик с водой, подсовывает руку Фионе под голову. — Давай, я помогу.  
Фионе хочется сказать, что она предпочла бы не выпить воды, а опохмелиться, — но, разумеется, этого ей здесь не позволят.  
Вода льётся в пересохший рот, смачивает горло.  
— Ты мне не приснился, — говорит она, напившись и снова откидываясь на подушку. — В этот раз. Ты настоящий. Блядь же.  
Хочется улыбнуться — и Фиона улыбается. Кажется, губы тоже пересохли; купить, что ли, какой бальзам, хоть самый дешёвый…  
— Я настоящий, — Джимми улыбается в ответ, но глаза у него по-прежнему серьёзные — как во сне.  
Не во сне. Не во сне. В этот раз он тебе не приснился.  
— Не врёшь? — Фиона пробует пошутить.  
Джимми смеётся.  
— Не вру. Не сегодня.  
На несколько секунд Фионе начинает казаться, что она счастлива. Что не проебала свою жизнь, не…  
…не оттолкнула того, кого любила…  
А потом она вспоминает. Если Джимми правда нёс её на руках… значит, нашёл в той вонючей ночлежке…  
…значит, видел, какой стала.  
И видит сейчас — вряд ли в больничке её вид так уж улучшился. Она слишком хорошо помнит, как навещала в больницах Фрэнка.  
— Уйди, — Фиона вжимается в подушку, смотрит на Джимми, не моргая. — Уйди… не хочу… не надо…  
— Что — не надо? — Джимми наклоняется к Фионе, осторожно кладёт руку на её тонкое запястье, с тревогой вглядывается в лицо. — Что, Фи?  
Фиона смотрит на него снизу вверх. Волосы растрёпанные и не слишком чистые, лицо осунулось, под глазами глубокие тёмные круги.  
Знал бы он, какой её найдёт.  
Знал бы — приехал бы раньше. Не сомневался бы. Не убеждал себя, что прошлого не вернуть.  
— Не надо мне твоей грёбаной жалости, — одними губами — обветренными, растрескавшимися — шепчет Фиона и начинает беззвучно плакать.  
— С чего бы мне тебя жалеть, — говорит Джимми, и от этих слов Фионе почему-то становится легче. Он берёт бумажный платок, начинает вытирать ей слёзы.  
Фионе приятно, когда его пальцы соприкасаются с её лицом.  
— Не с чего, — тихо соглашается она. — Я сама во всём виновата. Сама всё проебала.  
— Я тоже много чего проебал, — Джимми комкает и выбрасывает платок, снова смотрит на Фиону. — Ты знаешь.  
— Знаю. И… — Фиона чуть медлит, — как у тебя теперь? Как… всё?  
Джимми улыбается. На этот раз улыбка зажигает отсвет в его глазах.  
— Я всё-таки доучился. Стал врачом.  
— Это хорошо, — Фиона тоже улыбается; странно, но она правда рада за него. — Хорошо… когда у кого-то получается… осуществить мечту.  
Хоть у кого-то. Хоть у кого-то, мать его.  
— Да, — подтверждает Джимми.  
— Ты… снова пауза, — женат?  
Джимми качает головой.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда… любовница?  
— Снова нет. Фиона, — он опять берёт её за руку, — я не вру.  
— Ладно.  
Фиона прикрывает глаза, пытаясь запретить себе радоваться. Какая разница, занят Джимми или свободен. Какая разница — теперь.  
Такая, как сейчас, она всё равно ему не нужна. Она не нужна никому.  
— Я приехал за тобой, — говорит Джимми, и Фиона открывает глаза.  
— Снова? — не удерживается она, и он улыбается.  
— Да, снова. Но на этот раз не отступлюсь. Не надейся. В конце концов… — он на секунду сжимает губы, — теперь мне есть что тебе предложить.  
— А мне? — горько выплёвывает Фиона. Губы дрожат; снова хочется заплакать, но пока что она сдерживается. — А мне — тебе? Ты видишь. Видишь, какой я стала. Зачем я тебе? Зачем — сейчас?  
— Затем, что я тебя люблю. И ты меня тоже.  
Самоуверенный мудак. Но бросать это ему в лицо Фионе почему-то не хочется.  
— Я всё вижу, Фи, — продолжает Джимми. — У тебя алкоголизм. Это болезнь…  
— Лип настучал? — зло прерывает его Фиона.  
— Лип ничего мне не рассказывал. И неужели ты думаешь, что мне нужны его слова?  
— Не нужны, — тихо и неохотно соглашается Фиона. — Ты и сам всё видишь.  
— Вижу. Но неважно. Я сказал — это просто болезнь. Я помогу тебе выздороветь…  
— Ты что — нарколог?  
— Я хирург.  
— Хорошо, что не патологоанатом, — хмыкает Фиона, и Джимми коротко улыбается в ответ.  
— Ты снова не дала мне договорить. Я хирург, но знакомые наркологи у меня есть. Я тебе помогу. Я увезу тебя с собой и больше не отпущу.  
Увезёт с собой. Увезёт с собой.  
Сколько раз он хотел её увезти. Сколько раз она ему отказывала.  
— Я люблю тебя, — Джимми наклоняется к ней совсем близко, обхватывает ладонями лицо, почти касается губами губ. — Люблю, слышишь?  
— И я тебя, — Фиона тихо всхлипывает, неловко мажет губами по губам Джимми, вскидывает руки ему на шею, сцепляет в замок. — Я уеду с тобой. Чёрт, да, уеду.  
Ей становится легко и весело. Как под кайфом; как во сне.  
Как тогда, когда она в последний раз собиралась уехать с «лживым психопатом Джимми-Стивом».  
Джимми целует её ещё раз — крепче и глубже.  
— Думаешь, у меня получится? — тихо спрашивает Фиона, всё ещё не отпуская его. — Бросить… пить?  
— Получится, — твёрдо отвечает Джимми; кажется, став врачом, он приобрёл и уверенность в своих силах. — Всё у нас с тобой получится.  
«У нас с тобой». Почему ей так приятно это слышать?  
— Будешь прощаться с семьёй? — спрашивает Джимми, отпуская Фиону и помогая ей улечься поудобнее.  
Чёрт. Когда-то она возмутилась бы на подобный вопрос — ты что, думаешь, что я уеду тайком? Но сейчас…  
— Они тебя любят, — Джимми снова садится на стул, берёт Фиону за руку, поглаживает большим пальцем её ладонь. — Лип мне ничего не рассказывал, но я с ним говорил. Он чувствует себя… виноватым, понимаешь?  
— Ни в чём он не виноват, — Фиона вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам, убирая их с лица. — Никто ни в чём не виноват. Я… да, я с ними попрощаюсь. Конечно.  
Пусть радуются, блядь. Что она стала на путь исправления.  
В конце концов, они заслужили право за неё порадоваться.  
— И… ты прав, — Фиона смотрит на Джимми и переплетает свои пальцы с его. — У нас с тобой всё получится. Обязательно.  
Они улыбаются друг другу, и Джимми, кивнув, крепче сжимает руку Фионы.


End file.
